Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technique for producing a product by performing post-processing on a print product output from an image forming apparatus with use of a post-processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the commercial printing industry, various products have been produced by combining an image forming apparatus and a post-processing apparatus. For example, an advanced product can be produced by setting a print product on the post-processing apparatus after the image forming apparatus performs print processing to output the print product, and performing post-processing (after processing), such as bookbinding and cutting, thereon.
In such a configuration, the print processing by the image forming apparatus and the post-processing by the post-processing apparatus may be performed in parallel with each other to improve productivity associated with the production. More specifically, while the print product is output from the image forming apparatus, this print product is transferred to the post-processing apparatus by being manually carried or via a conveyor belt. The post-processing apparatus produces the product by performing the post-processing on the received print product as needed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-110576 discusses a technique for causing the image forming apparatus to receive an instruction to stop the printing via a user interface, and stop the print processing currently in progress.
However, although the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-110576 allows the image forming apparatus to stop the printing via the user interface of the image forming apparatus, this technique does not include consideration of stopping the printing from the post-processing apparatus that performs the post-processing on the product printed by the image forming apparatus. Therefore, for example, even when the post-processing apparatus side cannot perform the post-processing and it is desired to stop the print processing performed by the image forming apparatus, the print processing cannot be stopped. Further, in a case where the print processing performed by the image forming apparatus is temporarily stopped according to an instruction from the post-processing apparatus, and if the post-processing apparatus transmits only the temporary stop instruction, the image forming apparatus cannot recognize timing of when to resume the print processing, which results in deterioration in productivity of the entire system.